Jueves
by El narrador fantasma
Summary: Cada día solo tomaba el tren para verla a ella, dibujando lo que parecía un amor imposible, sin saber que ninguno de esos encuentros eran casualidad. One-shot POV Nathaniel


_**Jueves**_

 _ **One-shot**_

 _ **Creado por El narrador fantasma.**_

Si fuera un poco más guapo, si fuera más asertivo, podría tal vez, conocer su nombre, no se nada de ella, solo se que va a mi escuela y que cada mañana, en esta estación, se sube y se sienta en frente de mí, lo cual me causa más nervios de los que ya tengo, cuando la miro, me siento perdido en su cabello negro, en su cuerpo, pero de inmediato me alejo cuando ella me descubre, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de mi mirada, en su lugar, dibujo en un cuaderno que siempre traigo conmigo, cada pagina está llena de bocetos y dibujos de ella, podría parecer incluso raro, pero es la única forma para tenerla siempre cerca de mi, pues dudo que podría fijarse en mi, Nathaniel en especial por que solo soy un chico promedio que casualmente va a la misma escuela que ella, así cada día a día, excepto los fines de semana en los que no hago más que imaginar, que haría si ella fuera mi novia, pero no son más que pensamientos vagos y tontos, la veo usar el tren para ir a la escuela, la misma que yo, y aunque hay uno más rápido que este que hace paradas en algunas estaciones, esla única forma de verla de cerca.

Un día, observo como su mirada va a otro lado del vagón y al seguirla, lo encuentro a el al otro lado, un chico de nuestra misma edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, doy un suspiro, "Claro, era tan obvio" —pensé desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, no cabía duda de que una chica tan linda se fijara en mi, era obvio que se fijara en el adonis de Adrien Agreste de mi misma clase y el galan por las que todas suspiran, supongo que ella no es la excepción, doy una ultima mirada acompañada de un suspiro y meto mi mirada en el cuaderno que tengo en mis piernas, al menos la tendría en mis dibujos, no dejo que nadie lo note, pero mi corazón está hecho añicos y estoy conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero que podría esperar, las chicas lindas se van con los lindos o con los ricos, y el, claro, entra en ambas descripciones, "Bueno, partir de mañana tomaré el tren directo, así evitaré tanto jaleo" — Volví a pensar con la mirada fija y perdida en el cielo, intentando de alguna forma el encontrar algo bueno en mi decepción t que tal vez, pueda seguir adelante.

Al día siguiente me encuentro en mi lugar de siempre, debo de ser un masoquista, eso es seguro, si no ¿Por que razón estaría aquí viendo como la chica de mis suelos está fija en otro en frente de mi? , miro fijamente la entrada cuando llegamos a la estación donde ella siempre entra, pero hoy nadie entra por las puertas, quedo petrificado cuando las puertas se cierran sin ella presente, y a pesar de que hay muchas personas en el vagón, lo siento vacío sin ella, de inmediato, comienzo a dibujar para intentar calmarme y de igual forma en la escuela, no hay rastro de ella, y no me atrevo a preguntar, no soy Adrien Agreste, soy un chico normal a quien seguro tomarían como un acosador.

Uno, dos, tres días pasaron y era lo mismo, ella no aparecía ni en el tren ni en la escuela, y eran los días más largos de mi vida, sin ningún interés que llenar mi cuaderno de dibujos de ella, debería de ver a un psiquiatra, puede que me esté convirtiendo en un acosador el cual está persiguiendo a alguien inalcanzable, pero aún así, me siento vacío, sin ella mi corazón no tiene razón por la que latir.

Al cuarto día, 11 de marzo, aún me encuentro en el tren de paradas, suspirando, intentando concentrarme hasta el sonido del vagón me distrae, siento como mi corazón se detiene y vuelve a latir con fuerza, era ella, vistiendo con una falda roja y una blusa rosa con bordados de flores, fue tanta mi impresión, que no noto que mi cuaderno se cae hasta que hace un fuerte ruido en el suelo, rápidamente recupero el conocimiento y me agacho para recuperarlo, pero alguien me gana.

—¿Perdona, acaso es tuyo? — Levanto la mirada y me quedo sin aliento, de todas las personas tenía que ser justamente ella, no encuentro palabras y siento como el rubor se apodera de mis mejillas junto a la pena "Si ella ve los dibujos seguro pensará que la acoso" — El pánico se apodera de mi e intento quitarle el cuaderno, pero antes de actuar, ella ya lo está viendo, el sonrojo comienza a llenar mi rostro — "En cualquier momento pensará en mi como un tono, un acosador, un enfermo" — Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, estoy acabado.

—Son muy buenos, ¿En serio soy yo?

Esas palabras apartaron todo miedo de mí y recupero mi compostura al verla, asiento levemente con la cabeza y fijando mis ojos en ella, observo como maravillada, da vuelta a las hojas, mostrándose impresionada y en un instante, un sonrojo intenso apareció en sus mejillas, acaso ¿Le gustaban?

S-son hermosos, nun-nun-ca pensé que fueras tan bueno este...

Nathaniel.. Me llamo Nathaniel. — Respondo de inmediato, aun sorprendido, no solo le gustarobn mis bocetos, si no que, hablaba de una forma tan tímida que…

Se sienta a mi lado de repente, siento como el sonrojo igual llena mi rostro y siento que podrían pasar siglos sin hablar hasta que ella rompió el silencio. — Na-Nathaniel, un gusto, yo soy Marinette. — De repente empezó a reír nerviosamente. — Raro ¿No? Tanto tiempo viéndonos aquí y, no sabíamos el nombre del otro.

—Si, que raro. — Y de la nada, comenzamos a reírnos como viejos amigos, no podía creer que estaba finalmente hablando con ella, y de forma tan amena. — Excepto estos días, no te apareciste ni en la escuela.

—Perdona. — Rio nerviosamente. — Estaba enferma, por lo cual no pude asistir.

—Que bueno. — Dije sonriente. — Te echaba de menos. — Dije y un sonrojo se mostró en nuestros rostros, "IDIOTA, lo has echado todo a perder" — Pensé, estuve a punto de decir algo para aclararlo pero…

—Yo también te extrañé. — Dijo con dulzura y completamente sonrojada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.— Yo, sabes, siempre tomo este tren en vez del directo, por que, por que…

—Así te puedo ver…

Entramos a un túnel oscuro y las luces se apagan, pero eso no nos detiene, mis manos encuentran su rostro y las de ella el mío, y sin más, cuando la luz regresa, me encuentro besando sus labios, no lo podía creer, ella también me iba a ver, no a Adrien, si no a mi, A MI, no podía sentir mayor felicidad.

—Te amo. — Dije cuando terminamos.

—Yo también te amo. — Y volvimos a besarnos.

Después me enteré que Adrien Agreste no era más que un amigo, y solo eran imaginaciones mías, finalmente, el tren llega a la última estación y salimos tomados de la mano, no como dos desconocidos en un tren, no, ahora éramos mucho más, créanme, si no me hubiera pasado ni lo creería más que una historia de ficción, pero a veces el destino nos tiene deparados un encuentro, que sin importar cuanto se aplace, siempre está destino a ocurrir y para mi, fue el jueves 11 de Marzo.

The finale.

 _ **Uff, después de siglos, hola, soy el narrador fantasma y vengo aquí con este One-shot, esta es mi primer fic en el fandub de Miraculous Ladybug, y en parte es un song-fic tomando de referencia la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, pero quise darle otro enfoque, ya que en vez de Marinette, decidí usar el punto de vista de Nathaniel, lo cual espero les agrade, vamos, si les gustó, no duden en enviar sus review, y sus deseos si desean más fics así, eso me ayudaría mucho, bueno sin más me despido.**_

 _ **Merci, Au revoir!**_


End file.
